


Thinking Out Loud

by vexiron



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexiron/pseuds/vexiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spongebob and Plankton have a heart to heart talk in the broken Krusty Krab. One shot, based on the (second) movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

The only light in the building was a dimly lit candle on the only table that was carefully placed in the middle of the once popular Krusty Krab. 

Spongebob sighs and leans on his arm. He’s never felt this depressed while in the Krusty Krab.  
The secret formula was gone. But, Plankton didn’t take it, and nobody believed it wasn’t him.  
They had managed to escape the angry mob. Patrick had betrayed Spongebob, and that itself had broken his heart. 

The radio blurts out some random love song (with lots of intervals of static, I must admit) that makes his head hurt. He can’t stand silence like this, so he says “I wonder what went wrong… Just this morning, everything was okay, but now it’s just…..” He lets out a sob.  
“Cheer up, Spongebob. Everything will be okay, I hope. Besides, we’re still a te... m.” He says, trying to pronounce the word ‘team’. Spongebob chuckles, dancing his fingers across the table.  
“Plankton….Am I really that annoying?” He asks. He’s thought about this time and time again, all he wants to do is make people smile. And if that means driving your co worker insane then so be it. 

Truth be told, Plankton had a soft spot for the yellow sponge….thing.  
“Spongebob, if I told you how I really felt about you, I wouldn’t be an evil villain, would I?” This earns another chuckle from Spongebob. Plankton had more than a soft spot for him.  
He sighs and Spongebob is tempted to just call it a night when Plankton suddenly says  
“I know people find you annoying as hell. I am one of those people, but seeing you so sad….it just...doesn’t make any sense. You’re the cheerful character, Spongebob. Just because everyone in town-” “Nearly everyone!” Spongebob corrects, and Plankton coughs and continues. “...Just because nearly everyone in town abandoned you, it doesn’t mean that they hate you.” A load of bullshit. Plankton thinks.

Spongebob smiles and says “Thanks. That means a lot.” He puts his arms down and leans on the table, and slowly drifts off to sleep, leaving Plankton to himself. 

“....You’ve been through a lot, Spongebob. No wonder you’re depressed…..” Plankton begins.  
“I wonder, if I wasn’t as evil as I am now, if we could’ve been friends. Or even more than friends. Lovers, perhaps.” His cheeks (what cheeks?) burn as he thinks how they could be lovers in this lifetime.  
“Maybe in our next life, we can work something out. They say that when you die, you get reborn, right?” Spongebob stirs, and Plankton freezes. Crap. Did he hear everything? 

“I want you to know, no matter what happens tonight, I’ll be on your side.” He cuddles up next to Spongebob and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
